Demention Remake
by Sister Nighshade
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis hasn't lost. But he's going to gain some ground on shinigami. He doesn't have a goal... but his new target is a fighter...Ronald Knox isn't a pushover, and William won't let the demon take him so easily.
1. Concern

_Silence, sweat, the smell of alcohol. Abandonment, sadness._

"Ronald Knox, where have you been?"

_The face, concern, but not needed. Heat. Excitement._

"No where, senpai."

_Groggy words, a killer hangover. 'What did I do last night?'_

"You smell like 'that demon', Ronald."

_Just a tap, that's all it was, wasn't it? Just a tap on the elbow._

"I didn't even see him, Senpai."

_That echo. It feels like a lie. Is it? What did I do? I didn't touch it, did I?_

"Don't lie, Ronald Knox. You know I hate it when you lie."

_Can it happen from just a touch? Why didn't I pay attention to that in school?_

"I wouldn't lie, senpai."

_Nerves. Anxiousness. Will he believe me?_

"…I'll trust you this time."

_He'll be watching closely._


	2. FML

I don't think I'd ever seen so much concern on William's face. He wasn't normally interested in my relationships.. Bad breakups are really bad for your system, ya know? They make you depressed and kill your moods. And I'm not normally one for relationships… But you don't want to know about that, do you?

Maybe, maybe not. You see, there's a girl in the main office, her name was Becky. Real sweet, a charmer, and hot body. I say that because it was true. And really, it's because of this girl that everything happened. It wasn't fair. She was one of the very lucky girls that got to be with me… or maybe I was lucky to be with her… But she ripped me apart.

Said I wasn't 'Reliable' and always 'Hitting on other women' and wasn't ready for a 'commitment'. How can I be when I'm busy and always trying to avoid overtime. It was crushing. Almost soul crushing. I tried to wave it by like all the other crushes, but we'd been dating for almost a year, so it didn't work.

I don't normally go out to drink. Not really. I like to party, but getting me drunk doesn't let me remember exactly what happened. And if anything happened that I would get overtime for…I wouldn't be very happy. I mean, no one likes overtime…

But this girl. She was THE exception. The reason I went out every night for a week and got drunk off of vodka and whiskey and sake. Not sure WHY a shinigami bar has those, but they do. They're not exactly the most normal of shinigami.. but that's not the point, anyway.

If it weren't for that night, I wouldn't have had any of this happen. None of us would be in this position that we're in now… I shouldn't feel bad, William said.. But William isn't right in the head right now. If I could go back.. I would stop it. But I can't. I can't stop any of it…

As I sat at that bar, I took one shot after another of whiskey. It took me a bit before I was tipsy. Things were blurring, my voice was a little slurred and I turned to the pretty lady on my left, trying, and failing to make conversation. I just ended up with my head on the bar and a small, light touch on my elbow. Bare skin and what I saw, or thought were, black nails and a slight circle on top of the pale hand. It sent a shock down my body and the sustained contact made me shiver. Pulling away, I didn't know the shock before it hit me…

I stared at the thing that had touched me, and I wasn't sure what it was, but even with glasses skewed on my face, I was SURE I knew the face before. Squinting, fixing my glasses, all I could make out was a tangle of black hair and a small grin. "M..Michaelis?"

The demon didn't speak, not at first, and didn't look at me yet. I tried to get up, but just stumbled back a little. It wasn't my fault I couldn't get my balance. I backed into a bar stool before finally finding my balance. Letting off a shiver, the demon smiled. "It was only a comforting gesture, Knox," he whispered.

"I don't need your comfort…d..demon," I scowled at him. Sebastian just smiled at me. I didn't want that look on his face. It was damning.

Pulling myself up, I tried to dash away. Stumbling, I lost my balance again and fell, shaking, and let out a soft cry. I don't know how I remember all of this. With the alcohol in my system it should have been a long blur. But when you're scared shitless, things are less blurred and more defined. You can remember some of the little things. Even when you're stone drunk. Maybe it's the sudden awareness? Fight or flight? No clue, I'm not the best at science. William wouldn't be able to help with this either.

But I don't remember getting home that night. Everything after fleeing the bar…. Everything after that was a blur. Absolutely gone. I remember stumbling to our apartment, dropping onto the stairs. There were footsteps behind me. Oh god I thought I was going to die.

"Ronald?" was the voice behind me. William-senpai. He picked me up and growled with annoyance. "Passed out drunk? Really?" He disapproved, I could tell, but I was too groggy and drunk to care.

" 'M not passed out, senpai," I think I said. Whether or not it made it out of my mouth or William chose not to speak, I don't know. But he had to push the apartment door open with one hand, and kick it closed with his foot before he sat me down. That was William senpai. Always insistent. My body was dropped onto the couch.

"You stink of alcohol, Ronald. And you're shaking."

I managed to look up at him, shielding my eyes from the living room lamp. "Eh?" I asked. I don't know if I was thinking about Sebastian or not. And god that lamp was just so hot.

"….You look shaken, what's wrong?" He sat down next to me, looking sternly at me. That was William. He might have seemed cold and distant.. But he cared. No one was really sure if this was because of his dislike of overtime. None of that matters now.

There are a lot of gaps and holes in my memory. I don't know what I said to him. That whole night is like that. First the sharp clarity… And then lapses. It bothers me…I can't tell you what that first night felt like, other than that I felt like I was drowning in a giant bowl of pea soup.

"..I'm fine, William," I managed to slur out before he felt my forehead.

"You're drunk and you're hot."

"S..so?" I tried to stand up, but he made me sit back down.

"So something could have happened, Ronald." He gave me that look. You know? The one that terrifies everyone in the room except for the idiot who questions it? And that idiot is almost always me? Yeah. That face.

"..Like what?" I don't know what I looked like, but he read my face like a book.

"Like being molested by a demon," he said, frowning.

"I…haven't been mo..molesshhh.. Felt up by anyone, senpai," I slurred. William's mouth twitched.

"You're lying, Ronald Knox." Feeling my forehead, he looked me over. "..No way to tell until you're sober ANYWAY," he growled. Lifting an eyebrow, disapproving, he covered me up and let me sit. Letting off a shiver, there was heat under the blanket. I was praying in that it wasn't the demon's fault.

Covering my eyes, the lamp eventually shut down on it's own and I think I fell asleep. I wouldn't know dreams from reality then. But I was squirming. God it felt so good. Who ever it was touching me….Those hands… god those hands… I was squirming in moments, and I heard myself gasp. William must have been asleep, otherwise he would have bothered me about it. I squirmed until I fell off of the couch and landed hard, hitting my shoulder on the coffee table. That did wake William up and, as I sat up, I heard his footsteps stop in front of me.

"Ronald Knox." This was his firm, and groggy greeting. Standing firmly in front of me, I guess he knew something was wrong. William always knows something, at least.. Or so I think. He's never been wrong when it comes to demons. Not even in that brief period that he was… incapacitated. He doesn't like for us to mention that time. Especially since he almost died. But he was still there to care for them.

"…Heeeey senpai," I slurred again, looking up at him. I rubbed the back of my head. "How'd you sleep?"

"…..It's only been an hour, Ronald."

His scowl told me that he was disapproving. "I'm sorry senpai.. I'll just go to bed."

"..As you should." He helped me stand before letting me into my room. "You know, Ronald, you should be fine."

"…Fine about what?" I slurred, leaning on my doorframe, looking at him.

"If the demon touched you, you should be fine. Seeing as you're rather... Promiscuous."

"Thanks, William senpai," I had to say before turning and crawling into bed. Turns out, for once, William was wrong.

I overslept the next morning, but Grell had called out for me. Nasty case of the flu, William had told him. Normally the man was so hard-assed that we couldn't do anything without getting a stern, angry lecture out of him.

Grell looked at me. "Will said for me to stay home and to watch you. He's got Alan and Eric with him."

" M'kay," I said, getting up, shielding my eyes.

"What about our work?"

"It's considered overtime."

"…So we don't have to do it?"

"No. They're dividing it or something like that." Grell shrugged. He seemed off, and looked at Ronald. "Willu said something about you getting drunk."

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

Grell again shrugged, but looked at him. He had a small smile on his face. "You're lying~" he said with a giggle.

"Would I lie, Suttcliff senpai?" My voice was low. Everything was loud and bright. It was maddening. I sat down and took a sip of tea. It made me a little queasy, but if I didn't get something to drink, I might have looked worse than I thought.

"Hmmm~ No, I guess not."

We sat quiet for a few moments before Grell spoke up. "Did you see Sebas-chan last night, Ronnie?"

"No," I shifted. But that was lying. Not like Grell could ever tell.

"Awww~ And I was hoping for more excitement." He let out a shiver and smiled.

"After everything that happened? Yeah."

Grell got his wish. And not the way he wanted it.

I don't really remember a lot of what happened next. I try to just shrug it off. But that's hard to do. Really. You know when you're busy and how time flies? And when you're bored, time is really slow and shit? Yeah, that's what was going on with me. Only sometimes I would be thinking about what happened, and time would go by, and I wouldn't even notice. William did. Because I don't normally space out, I don't think. Well, whatever it was, it felt like work wasn't getting any easier.

And I had OVERTIME. _OVERTIME!_ I don't ever get overtime. But I was really distracted, and things were getting messier and my work was getting sloppy. I had seen first hand what addiction could do to a shinigami. I knew.

So I didn't say a word.

I guess I was better at hiding it from them than I thought. And after a week went by, I got better, or, at least I thought so. It wasn't even that big of a touch. So I shrugged it off. Yeah. Genius idea, right?

So I went back out on the town. I was alright, dressed nice, ready to go back to my normal routine. Picking up hot girls for one night stands, stuff like that, you know?

Instead of going to the bar, where I had first seen Michaelis, I went to a new club. I like club scenes better. More scantily-clad ladies and dudes in drag. So I can bring home a date for me and a date for Grell. Boss doesn't like it when I bring dates home for him. Always says something about his reputation or another. But, whatever.

I was in my club, at the bar, again, chatting up a few ladies, being a gentleman, even meeting a few humans. Hey, I like to party when I'm off, so I made the best of it.

Can't remember how late I was out, I was staggering drunk. Laughing my ass off, buying everyone drinks, regardless of age, which boss would also kill me for. I spent all my rent money that night. Which, is to say, I guess the least of my problems.

Things were blurred, and I remember getting close to this one dude. Man was he pale, and he was dressed in a partially stripped business suit, with white gloves, his tie just draped around his neck. It crossed my mind that he'd be the exact type for William, but, like I said, he doesn't like dates. And we got really close.

Now, I know some people say, 'Ronald Knox swings both ways, like his hair,' and that isn't true, I swear, but I'm not going to lie, this man was hoooot. He didn't say anything, he had his hair down over his face, so I couldn't tell who/what he was. And man he could move. I don't rave dance, I go to clubs and I dance with women and sometimes men and stuff. It was this one time I chose to get really close to a guy.

And when I saw him, maybe I should have guessed who I was dancing with. Didn't stop me. And, to be fair, I was drunk. But anyway. We got close. Real close. I didn't look closely at his face, and he lifted one hand and stripped a glove off of it with his teeth. Took me a moment to realize what I was dealing with. Black nails.

The demon wrapped the tie around the back of my neck and had me chest to chest with him. "Ronald Knox~ I didn't think I'd see you back out so soon~" His voice lilted. He was laughing at me.

"Shut up demon!" I pushed him back and he let go intentionally, knocking back against someone else, who knocked into a bouncer.

"HEY!"

In seconds I was out on the street with Ithat demon/I. Let's not mention the minced words I had with the bouncer or the threats I made to said demon, or the threats he made back.

And then he had me against the wall, stripping his other glove with his teeth. He didn't treat me the way he did William, from what I heard. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and the demon lifted my head easily, just tilting it up. There was a huge burst of heat and I think I gasped. The demon just laughed at me.

I was damn terrified. Every second all I could feel was heat and more heat, and then my heart pounding in my chest, my head spinning. How the hell could a demon do this to a shinigami? How can this even bother me so much? I mean, I got waaaaaay more than Grell or William- senpai did any time, but…. This next part. I don't like to talk about it.

He fucking licked me. He licked my cheek. God if that didn't feel weird, even if my body WAS on fire. He fucking licked me! And then his hands were up my shirt. And I was resisting, I'm proud to say. I was goddamn struggling against Sebastian, when William had simply given in to the fucker. I might have been fine if he…

Well.

Anyway. So he was feeling me up, all of me was on fire, inside and out, hell, I couldn't tell what up and down, left and right were. I couldn't do anything. All I could tell was that he was touching me, and then, I'm not sure why, he kissed me.

I would have been fine if that hadn't sealed the deal. He wasn't slimy. He wasn't disgusting. He tasted sweet. And I couldn't help it when I kissed back. I was fucked seven ways to Sunday.

Everything was spinning. Spinning and spinning and I couldn't breathe. What the hell was wrong with me… But that didn't really matter, not anymore? The fact that I'm sentient enough right now to even write this. That's because he's busy with William. I know what he's planning too. I think. Sometimes I don't know. I don't even know how long we've been here.

But when he let me go, and I'm pretty sure he stuck his tongue down my throat, I was too dizzy to even move. So I just leaned against the wall like that. He left me there. Just walked away.

I think I passed out.


	3. Things Get Worse

I got up the next morning, still in the alley. It was cold as hell, and I had a killer hangover.

So I brushed it all off. Lying to yourself is always a good idea, right? I had to clean up, I was late for work, and probably in huuuuge trouble. William was going to ban me from leaving for weeks, even, if he were so inclined. Alan and Eric would rib on me for it, and Grell would laugh. The second time that my career had been tarnished.

Tch. Tarnished. I felt too nasty to be able to go in, anyway. I wandered to the street and lowered my head before I threw up. Then I wandered. Hell. I didn't know where I was going. I was waiting for someone to get a hold of me. I didn't see anyone for a while. Must have been one of those busy days.

Or if I passed anyone I didn't notice. God, who turned on the sun? Who made it so goddamn bright? Agh, even my footsteps were loud. I'm pretty sure some of you know how nasty hangovers are, so you know what I'm talking about.

But I've had a million hangovers before.

So I'm not worried about this part of the story.

The drunken stumbling into the apartment, trying to make my way to the phone. I haaaaate missing work, guys, I really do, it gives me lots of overtime. And I'm pretty sure Alan hates getting my extra work.

I took a couple minutes to sit down, try to think, try not to puke, hey, it was quiet and it all worked out for me, at least then. Shrugging, and thinking I was maaaybe a little less groggy than before, I meant to go and call the boss.

And then I froze. There was a lot more noise in the apartment than there should have been. Didn't I close the door? God, paranoia is a bitch.

It felt like I was on fire. I didn't have time to think about why the door was open, and so I sat there, being hot, trying to fight it back. Demons are nasty the way they do that to you. Or at least, to shinigami. Was it really that bad for William? Did he really have to put up with this?

I tried to get up. Nope. On the floor in a second, even if it was just for water. Something slid against me. There was a little bit of panic, but I was weak, tired, hung over and really really hot. I looked up. At first there was just spinning ceiling, stars, and then that damn demon.

I shuddered, but I couldn't do anything to stop him from straddling him. "Such a party animal, Knox, I would expect better out of you. William is going to be sooo disappointed, isn't he? Afraid of getting overtime, are you?"

Sebastian grinned. That was a nasty grin. God I hate that look on his face, but I was too damn hot to do anything. Spinning, and he kissed all over me. Everywhere.

"Ronald Knox, what are you doing on the floor?" William was standing over me in his pajamas and a robe, sipping coffee. Adjusting the glasses, he nudged me with his foot, I think. Shit was dizzy. Hell, I don't even know what he said next. But he kept nudging me and made me get up.

"Hey….Sen-senpai… How'sit goin? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He gave me a look before fixing his glasses again. "It's my first day off in three months, Ronald Knox. You're supposed to be at the office. Without you there, Grell is probably running rampant." William sat at the dinner table. We don't really have a dining room. I don't think so, at least. My memory's a little fuzzy, you know?

So William made me get up and sit with him. He got me some water and he was talking about something or other. I stopped listening after a while. He might have started talking about rainbows and unicorns at some point. Hell if I was listening.

All I could think about now was that damned demon. That damned demon and how much William was gonna kill me if he found out. But it wouldn't be as bad as he was, right?

I mean…

William-senpai hadn't had sex in like a million years before Sebastian got him. I think I go at it on a regular basis enough for it not to bother me… How long had he touched me again? At some point I ended up just collapsed on the table in front of me. And he stared at me. I haaaaaate it when William-senpai stares at me, it makes me feel like he knows. And maybe he did know?

"Ronald Knox what are you not telling me?" His mouth ticked with impatience, and I could read it on his face.

"…Well, senpai, you know, it's kinda funny," I tried to laugh it off, hoping it might lighten the situation a little. Because if things went how I thought they were gonna go, I was gonna have overtime for a while. William-senpai's stare was cold and heavy, and it didn't help me get over that annoying heat in my body, either. I should have spoken up sooner.

"Oh? What's so funny, then?" He adjusted his glasses, and looked really unamused. I was dead.

"Well you seee… so I was at a bar and I got drunk and Ikinda…submet with Sebastiansubsuband he felt me up and then I passed out/sub/sub/sub But it's okay because I'm right here and-" William's eyes widened, and then he looked furious. "…You're gonna give me overtime, aren't you?"

William shook his head. "I'm not giving you overtime." He gritted his teeth and took a sip of his coffee, adjusting his glasses. "I'm quarantining you until you go through withdrawal."

"..But I'm fine Will!" I couldn't believe this. This was almost as bad as overtime. This was worse, he was going to lock me up!

"NO. You haven't been through this. Did you forget it almost got me killed?"

For a moment I stopped. …Will had gone through this before. Maybe he was just trying to protect me? So…I did what I had to do.

"..Alright William-senpai.. I'll let you quarantine me."

I probably shouldn't have let him do it. Crossing his arms, he tilted back in his chair and examined me. "The damage doesn't seem too bad… But I'm still locking you up."

"..Alright Senpai." Arguing with William is a bad idea, guys. Ever. Even if he's wrong, he's stubborn and he won't admit it. But he'll probably grudgingly allow you to make your point. "But you'll need me later on when things start to get busy this week.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's winter, old people always seem to drop off in winter. …I'll consider you having a work pass."

"…But Senpai-"

"No."

And when William says no, he means it.

So, like a good little boy I was being forced to be, I trudged into my bedroom. It was cool in there, and I blame that new AC fan I got for that. Even though it was mid winter, my room has a tendency to get hot, you know?

So I crawled into bed and the house got quiet. I heard the door open and close. Maybe William went to work? At least, I hoped. ..And then I heard voices.

"Get out of my house, demon." I cracked my door open a bit to get a good view of what was going on. I couldn't see anything other than Will standing in front of the couch and holding out his spear.

"Now now, William, is that any way to treat a guest?"

My heart lurched and man, was it awful. That feeling of being frozen, and just by his voice. It started to get hot… I dropped onto my knees, and I think I made some noise, but I think they ignored it, but I don't know. Maybe Will was trying to keep the demon away from me.

"Get out of my apartment, demon." He wanted to kill Sebastian, I could see it all over his face.

"Oh, make me, Shinigami."

He bypassed the spear and disarmed him. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone get the jump on William before. Not like this. Sebastian pinned William to the couch and leaned down, nose to nose with him.

William-senpai stared and tried to squirm away from the demon. Sebastian stripped a glove off of his hand with his teeth and I couldn't see what happened next. I suddenly got hot and dizzy. Taking a gasp of air, I looked back up. Sebastian had sat up, and pulled William-senpai in his lap, kissing his neck, sliding his hands all over him. God it was sickening.

…

Was that going to be me?

That look on William's face, that horrible elation. He was letting the demon touch him. He glanced over at me and Sebastian turned his head, snickering. "Oh, look."

I tried to scramble up and then fell flat on my damn face. "I think he's jealous, master," Will said quietly, and he looked at me like I were less than him.

Not like he normally did.

But like I was some kind of animal.

"Yes yes, he is."

Sebastian stood, sliding my boss off of his lap. I tried to crawl back, but I only ended up scrambling back and knocking the door open. He knocked me over and suddenly, everything got hotter. I stared up at him. I felt like I was drowning, and that, guys, is a shitty feeling.

"D..don't touch me, demon," I meant to make a threat. I squeaked instead.

He closed in on me. Fuck, I was doomed. And boss wasn't helping. Sebastian pressed me against the wall. "I can touch you all I want," he hissed. His voice made me just a little dizzier, and then he kissed me.

It's hellish when someone you hate kisses you, you know? And they're good at it, and you KNOW you like it, but you don't and you just want to ..I don't know, disappear, fade into nothing, do something to get away… But, I ended up kissing back. And his hands ended up all over me. I heard Will protest something, but I was too tired to care. Sebastian chuckled in response and left me on the floor, panting.

"You're right, William. I'll play with him some more."

I think when the haze went away, I was in bed. I sat up a little, and looked over. Will was at my side with some water and ice, his head was down, and he looked frustrated. "Honestly. Putting yourself in danger like that, Ronald."

He adjusted his glasses, and the shine covered his eyes. I didn't know if what I'd seen a minute ago had been real or not.

"H..hey Senpai.." I had to reach up and take his glasses. And he hated that more than overtime.

Blinking with surprise, he looked furious. "Ronald Knox…Give me my glasses back." He held out his palm and glared in my general direction. The shadows obscured his eye color. Dammit. I needed to know.

"H..heh, sorry William, I just needed to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" He looked skeptical as he put his glasses back on.

"I just thought-" And then I stopped. William-senpai didn't like other shinigami mentioning his… affairs… when it came to that demon. Not those days, at least. Heh, maybe it would have been better if I asked? "Well, I kind of had a nightmare and you were in it.."

"…You'll be having a lot of those, Ronald." He raised an eyebrow at me. I hate that look. I wouldn't mind it if he didn't make me look stupid when he did it.

"…And hallucinating?"

"Perhaps."

I let myself fall on the bed. What the hell was that I saw, then? I didn't even…But I should have seen it. Don't trust your eyes, Ronald Knox, why didn't you trust yourself?

Oh, because I was hot, dizzy and no one expects William to lie. Ever. I always thought Will was an honest man.

But.

….There were things, he just, didn't tell us things, all the time.

God everything then, though, it was hot. Hot and I wanted some ice. And I ended up with William senpai shoving a glass of ice water in my hands.

"I don't think this is gonna help, William-senpai."

"Drink it anyway."

There are gaps here, like there are gaps in pretty much everything I remember from that point on, see? Because I think Will was drugging me up? Maybe it was something from the hospital that they kept him on? I don't know! None of this that I'm telling you, not really, it can't be considered honest.

Would YOU trust someone who was potentially high out of their minds when they told you a story, then swore it was true? No? Good, then you're probably sane enough to understand that I have no fucking clue what was going on.

I literally have no idea where I was, or how long I was in that room. And, I'm pretty sure my only visitor was William. Well, one night when he was out doing some more overtime for…previous indiscretions (his words, not mine, folks). So he left me with Grell.

That's aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalways great.

Well, sort of. See, Grell lets me get away with things that Will wouldn't well, because he kind of agrees that Will's got a stick in his ass, and that it's shoved in there pretty well.

So he let me out of my room and into the kitchen to get something to eat, and shower, and not have to see that room for at least a few more hours before Will got home and I had to go back.

So we sat at the table, had some food, a little bit of water, and then, Grell looked at me. "Hey, Ronald?" He was done twiddling with his nails, and looked more concerned.

"Yeah, Senpai?" I was still a little out of it, and tired, from all this bullshit that happened, but that didn't stop Grell from saying anything.

"Why are you so jumpy around Willu? Nothing happened, right?"

I sort of shifted away from him a bit. It wasn't always good to tell Grell things- he wasn't the office gossip- that was someone else (and it damn sure isn't me, I swear). But Grell was damn reliable for someone like himself. Call it some 'womanly' quality that made him a lot more trusting than William-senpai.

"Well, Senpai.." I shifted again and sipped at the water William had left on the dresser. "I had this nightmare last night, you know, about when Will was that demon's pet-" I kind of didn't want to talk about it, but if SOMEONE would listen, the best would be Alan- but I had Grell. Good enough.

"We've ALL had nightmares about it, Ronald, I think it's nothing."

"But they looked at me. At ME."

"…And?" Grell looked back at his nails, leaning back onto the bed.

"And he used William to get to me."

Grell frowned. "…Do you think he would?"

I shook slightly. "Yes, I think he would, I know he would! Will would do it if that-that-that-"

Dizziness was starting to fill my head again- and I hate it. I hate that feeling.

But don't tell master that, he knows it drives me crazy and he'll just tease me with it- Grell, if you're reading this somehow, please.

Come get me.

Come on, grab your chainsaw and- I gotta get focused, and keep typing.

But I fainted. Again.

No, I'm not like that all the time, dammit, I hate it. So much! But I can't really DO anything about it yet.


End file.
